


To Make Amends

by SehunnietoJonginnie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SehunnietoJonginnie/pseuds/SehunnietoJonginnie
Summary: All Baekhyun wants is for Jongin and Sehun to get along.





	To Make Amends

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #10015: In which Sehun and Jongin both have Baekhyun as a mutual friend but they can't stand each other-- until one day Baekhyun suggests for them to bang it out, so they did.  
> Pairing: SeKai  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Word Count: 10048  
> Warnings: Swearing (so much swearing omg), Slight Degradation, Mild Humiliation.
> 
> \---
> 
> Message to Prompter: So I took this prompt and really ran with it LOL so I hope it is at the very least satisfactory to you, mystery prompter! I really tried my best, so I hope you enjoy the fruits of my labor!
> 
> \---
> 
> A/N: I can't believe I basically just wrote 10k+ of porn for this prompt LOL But I hope you guys-- especially the prompter-- enjoyed it! Please leave comments if you did~ Thanks for reading!
> 
> \---

  
  
  


“Hey, you free this weekend?”

 

 

Jongin lowers his phone somewhat, peeking over it to lock eyes with Baekhyun. He found it a little odd that the other was asking him this out of the blue all of a sudden, considering the fact that they were roommates, and pretty much always spent their weekends together anyways. Jongin offers a conflicted shrug, unsure of how to respond, “I mean, yeah? We always hang out on the weekend. Since we, y’know,  _ live _ together, and all that?” 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, lifting himself off of his computer chair and over to where Jongin is sprawled across his bed. He sits next to him, “Not like  _ that _ — I mean, free to go out? And actually  _ socialize? _ The only reason we hang out every weekend is because we’re both too lazy to actually  _ go _ anywhere and you know it.”

 

Jongin looks mildly offended, nudging Baekhyun off of the bed with his foot, “What, am I not  _ good _ enough for you anymore? Is that it? God, you and your  _ insatiable _ standards— can’t even  _ pretend _ to be satisfied with little ol’ me.  _ I’m hurt _ —“ 

 

“Oh, shut up,” Baekhyun barks, reaching up from the floor and pinching at the junction just under Jongin’s ribs. He snorts when the younger reels back with a shriek, “I mean we should try actually going out for a change? Maybe inviting some of the others and catching a movie or something, I dunno,”

 

Jongin rubs at his side, rolling over to glance down at the other from the edge of the bed, “Why the sudden change of heart? What’s wrong with being lazy on the weekend— that’s what weekends are  _ for _ —“ The tanned boy hardly gets to finish his sentence, because suddenly Baekhyun is sitting on his stomach, and getting air into his lungs becomes a luxury he can’t afford,

 

“Stop being such a goddamn shut-in! Jesus, this is why you only have, like,  _ 3 friends _ . Come on, it’ll be fun, I promise.”

 

Jongin chooses to ignore the blatant jab at his lack of a social life in favour of trying to breathe, and he manages to throw the other off of him with a strained wheeze. He glares at him, but eventually concedes,

 

“Fine, fine—  _ Christ,  _ when was the last time you went to the gym?” 

 

Baekhyun snorts, and flexes his arms as he says  _ “This is alllll muscle, baby,” _ before moving back over to his desk. Jongin shifts, sitting on the edge of the bed instead, “So, who are you gonna invite to this…‘ _ social shindig _ ’?” Baekhyun snickers, typing away at his computer to look up movie showings in the area, 

 

“Ah, you know— the usual gang. Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Jongdae. Minseok, if he isn’t working,” Jongin notices the other’s voice fade somewhat, and he barely catches the mention of Yixing and Junmyeon, but Baekhyun says another name that he can’t quite make out. Immediately a sceptic, Jongin squints at him, 

 

“What was that?”

 

“What?”

 

“The last ones, who were the last ones you said? I couldn’t hear you,”

 

Baekhyun starts off confident, but again, trails off just before the last name is spoken, “Oh, I said Yixing, Junmyeon..and s..hn…”

 

Jongin leans in closer, “Who?”

 

“...Hn.”

 

“ _ Who _ is that?”

 

“Y’know!  _ Se _ ..hnn..”

  
  


And as soon as Jongin catches on, he sees Baekhyun already moving to cover his ears with his palms as he bellows,

  
  


“You’re inviting  _ Sehun!? _ For fucks sake, Baek— you  _ know _ I can’t stand him! He’s such a fucking—  _ ugh _ , god,  _ seriously?? _ Why do you even still talk to him?! He’s such a fucking  _ dickbag! _ ”

  
  


Jongin doesn’t miss the way Baekhyun murmurs ‘ _ yeah, only to you, though _ ’, before the elder looks up at him pleadingly,

 

“Come on, Jongin. I know you guys hate each other, but both of you are my friends. And I’m _not_ picking one of you over the other. Besides, it’s not like you guys are gonna be _alone_ together! There’s gonna be like 7 other people! 7 _whole,_ _entire_ other human beings.” He tries to justify as Jongin flops back onto his bed with a dejected sigh, face in his hands, 

 

“Please, Jongin? At least stay for the movie? A-and if you really,  _ really _ can’t stand it, you can come back home when we’re done. Deal?”

 

Jongin looks back at the other from between his fingers. Honestly, what is he about to get himself into? 

He gives a worn sign and drops his hands at his sides, lips jutted out with a pout.

 

“.... F-fine..”

 

Jongin whines as Baekhyun whoops and tackles him into the sheets, smothering him in a bear hug, 

“Have I ever told you that you’re my favorite? Because you’re my favorite.” 

 

“If I was  _ really _ your favorite, you’d uninvite Sehun.”

 

“Oh, ha ha. Nice try.”

 

Jongin huffs— well, it was worth a shot— and tries to nudge the older male off of him again, “Okay, okay, now get off, seriously. I can’t breathe.” 

 

Baekhyun hops off of him, and skips back over to his computer, eagerly starting up a Facebook group chat and relaying his plans in a long winded text block of nonsense. Immediately, Jongin’s phone lights up and buzzes with responses and notifications. 

  
  


Luckily, it seems like the others are all on board. 

  
  


_ Unfortunately _ , that also included Sehun.

  
  


Now, don’t ask Jongin  _ why _ he hates Sehun as much as he does— because he wouldn’t be able to tell you. He’s known of Sehun since he and Baekhyun had moved in together after university, and the eldest had invited a bunch of his friends over for an ‘apartment warming party’. Jongin had managed to get along with and befriend pretty much everyone who’d showed up—

 

Well, everyone  _ except _ for Sehun.

 

Jongin doesn’t know what it was exactly, or even why— but the two of them just… didn’t click. Baekhyun had tried — oh  _ god _ , how he tried— to get them to at least conversate with one another in a civil manner. But Sehun’s bluntness didn’t mesh well— or  _ at all, _ rather— with Jongin’s persistence. And what had started as indifferent head nods and detached greetings quickly morphed into snarky eye rolls, condescending scoffs, and sharp remarks.

 

Again, don’t ask Jongin why. Because honestly,  _ he _ doesn’t even know.

  
  


He just hates Sehun.  _ So, so, so very much _ .

  
  


Regardless, Jongin opens the group chat and scrolls through the responses, seeing an abundance of ‘sure’s and thumbs up emojis as confirmation. However, it isn’t until he sees Sehun’s response that his face suddenly flushes an indignant red;

  
  


Oh Sehun @ 2:36 :

 

_ I’m in. At least I’ll have fun with 7 of you. _

  
  


And as soon as Baekhyun reads the message, he gives nothing more than a quiet  _ ‘oh boy _ ’, immediately taking note of the way Jongin starts  _ furiously _ tapping at his phone screen. Usually he was all for drama, but not when two of his closest friends were the ones involved— let alone the  _ cause _ of it. He sees a new text bubble pop up, and honestly dreads reading it. Maybe this was a bad idea...

  
  


Kim Jongin @ 2:37:

 

_ Seriously?? Are you fucking 12? Instead of being such a passive aggressive sack of shit, why don’t you just voice your distaste to my face, you fucking coward _

  
  


The group chat goes still— the others have all read Jongin’s outburst, but only Sehun is typing a reply back. He hears Baekhyun pleading at him to just be the bigger person and ignore whatever it was that Sehun was about to say. But Jongin’s ego would never let him live it down. Besides, they’re both grown men— so if Sehun wanted to fight fire with fire, then  _ so be it _ .

Though, Sehun’s next reply has him so incredibly flustered, that his hands start to shake.

  
  


Oh Sehun @ 2:37;

 

_ Just like you to jump to conclusions. First off, did you see me mention any names? Second of all, it could have been a typo. Luckily for you, it wasn’t, so you saved yourself from looking stupid in that regard, at least. And third, I’ll be sure to express my thorough dissatisfaction with your attitude to you directly on Saturday when we all meet up. I can’t wait! <3 _

  
  


The last thing Baekhyun sees in the chat log is;

  
  


_ [Kim Jongin has left the chat.] _

  
  


And Jongin storms out of his room with reddened ears, slamming the door behind him.

  
  
  


Okay, so maybe this  _ was _ a bad idea. 

But what more could possibly go wrong?

  
  
  
  


———

  
  
  
  


_ Everything _ , apparently. 

 

Apparently  _ everything _ could go wrong.

 

And that’s  _ exactly _ what happened.

  
  
  
  


———

  
  
  
  


Saturday came way faster than Jongin had wanted it to. It felt like just yesterday he was locked up in his room, wallowing in his embarrassment and hatred for a certain blond-haired  _ palm tree _ , that the weekend had rolled in before he knew it. And now, against every will in his body, he sits himself in front of his vanity, and messes with his clothes and hair until he’s at the very least satisfied with what his reflection shows. 

 

It takes him  _ too long _ to get to said point of satisfaction, and Baekhyun’s exasperated pacing and sighing have been on an alternating loop just outside of his bedroom door for the last 20 minutes. Fed up, the elder suddenly gives a shout;

  
  


“Christ— how aren’t you ready yet!? We have to meet the others in, like,15 minutes, y’know! You shou—....Oh. Okay,  _ wow?? _ ”

  
  


Jongin glances over at his door, where Baekhyun and his precariously styled mop of silver hair are staring back at him. The elder gives a low whistle, slithering into the room to give the brunet a once-over and Jongin flushes from the scrutiny. 

It wasn’t that Jongin was in any way self-conscious or hyper aware of his appearance most of the time— but considering the fact that he was about to spend upwards of 4 hours with the  _ one _ person who was  _ so _ convinced that  _ he _ was better than him (though, ‘he who shall not be named’ couldn’t be  _ more wrong _ ), Jongin’s pride decided that it would be in his best interest to show  _ him _ just how wrong he was. 

  
  
  


He just wanted to prove a point. It’s not like he really  _ cared _ about what Sehun thought about him. It didn’t matter, anyways.

  
  
  


Baekhyun sidles in then, and grabs one of Jongin’s wrists— holding it up and spinning him around to get a better look,

 

“Well, shit? If I’d known you were out for blood, I would’ve tried a little harder, too. Jesus, Jongin.” 

 

Nervously, the brunet pulls away and rouses his bangs with his fingers, checking himself over in his mirror again. He bites his lip, “I-is it... is it too much?” After all, he didn’t want to look like he was trying too hard— or even worse, that Sehun thought he was trying to..  _ impress _ him.

  
  


_ Ew _ .

  
  


Wait… 

  
  


Why did he think that Sehun would care anyways?

  
  


“Maybe I should tone it down—” 

  
  


Baekhyun immediately shakes his head, and sets his hands on Jongin’s shoulders, “No, no, not at all! I mean, the leather pants are a little… bondage-y, but hey, your ass looks great, so it’s a win-win!” 

 

Baekhyun laughs when Jongin reels around and smacks him at the back of the head with a disgusted wail, and barely manages to pocket his keys and wallet before Jongin chases him out the front door.

  
  
  


———

  
  
  


They end up being 10 minutes late— which isn’t  _ that _ much, but as Baekhyun and Jongin approach the group, the tanned male feels an anxious knot settle in his stomach when Sehun catches his eye from a distance, and glares back at him from over Minseok’s shoulder. He can already feel his blood broiling with the inevitable, incoming snark that is crawling its way up onto Sehun’s smirking lips, and the brunet can’t hide his scowl— but Baekhyun jabs him with his elbow and gives a sharp  _ ‘Be nice!’ _ as they draw near. As if already sensing the tension, Jongdae shakes his head and waves to them with smiling eyes,

 

“What took you so long?” He grins, extending his hand to offer them two slips of paper, “We were worried that you’d get caught in line, so we bought your tickets for you.”

 

Baekhyun takes their tickets with an unattractive guffaw, handing one to Jongin before they all head inside, “Well,  _ Mr. Princess _ here decided he wanted to outshow everyone for no reason,” He teases, jerking his thumb towards Jongin— who’s cheeks have turned a ruddy pink, “So out of the  _ kindness _ of my own heart, I allowed him that luxury.” As the others laugh, Jongin whines pitifully, and gives Baekhyun a hard shove; Why’d he have to bring that up?! Was he trying to sabotage him or something?! 

Against his better judgement, Jongin glances back to where Sehun is trailing behind them, checking to see if he was paying attention. 

  
  


And _ of course he was _ .

  
  


The corner of the blond’s lips quirk upwards condescendingly, and the way he eyes him from head to toe has the tips of Jongin’s ear burning red.

  
  


Why… why was he looking at him like that…?

  
  


An incredulous noise leaves Jongin as he runs straight into Baekhyun, almost tripping over him when they suddenly stop near the candy counter. The elder raises an eyebrow as Jongin grabs his shoulder to steady himself, 

 

“Hey, you good?” He casts a stray glance over to Sehun, who’s busy trying to hide a smile behind his palm, “Uhh….right. I’m gonna go get us all some snacks, okay? Hold my ticket, I’ll be right back,”

 

And before Jongin even gets a word in, he’s left standing awkwardly offside as the silver haired man scuttles over to the cashier, leaving him to get lost in observing his surroundings. He realises then that most of the others have already wandered off. 

Junmyeon, Minseok and Yixing are over by the poster displays, probably chatting about the new releases they’re looking forward to watching, while Chanyeol and Jongdae have disappeared into the mini arcade, dragging a reluctant Kyungsoo after them. Jongin sighs, staring down at the tickets. Well, he supposes things  _ could _ be worse—

  
  
  


“You look stupid standing here by yourself, you know.”

  
  
  


_ Ugh _ . Right... 

  
  
  


_ Sehun _ .

  
  
  


Jongin turns to him with furrowed brows, crumpling the tickets in his grasp. The  _ nerve _ of this guy, honestly. Coming over here just to harass him for absolutely no reason…

 

“Then  _ let _ me look stupid. I’d rather look stupid standing here  _ alone _ than standing next to  _ you _ .” Sehun raises an eyebrow, and pays the insult no mind as his eyes wander down instead to the tight leather pants hugging Jongin’s slender hips and full thighs. He scoffs then, shoving his hands in his pockets, “Who’re you trying to impress dressing like that, anyway? Most people aren’t into guys who dress like  _ hookers _ , you know.”

  
  


At this, Jongin bristles and his entire face ignites an angry red, the bored look in Sehun’s eyes only further fueling the fire. He hisses through gritted teeth,

  
  


“ _ Excuse me?? _ J-just— wh-who the  _ fuck _ do you think you are?! You pompous,  _ ignorant—!! _ ”

  
  


To Jongin’s surprise— and utter disgust— Sehun reaches out and clasps one of his dirty, massive  _ paws _ across his mouth, an irritated look in his eyes. 

 

“God, will you  _ shut up? _ You’re gonna cause a scene, and I don’t want people to think I’m trying to hook up with a  _ prostitute _ while being here with you, what with the way you  _ look _ right now and all.” 

 

Jongin’s mind goes into a frenzy, but before he has a chance to respond, Baekhyun bounds back over to them, arms stacked and overflowing with snacks. A trail of spilt popcorn follows after him,

  
  


“I got pretty much everything they had on the menu, hah— and I even managed to sweet talk her into giving me a discount! I bet we could even movie hop and  _ still _ have enough snacks to last us through that one, too!”

  
  


And either Baekhyun was entirely unaware of the throat-cutting tension that was borderline  _ suffocating _ him, or he was so used to it at this point that he just didn’t care— he smiles brightly at the younger two from overtop his snack pile, “Can you guys rally up the troops? The movie’s gonna start soon—”

 

Flustered and annoyed, Jongin slaps Sehun’s hand away, and pins him with one final glare before he spins on his heel and stalks off to get the others. The remaining two follow after him with their eyes, and Baekhyun heaves a long sigh. Sehun looks disinterested,

 

“You should really consider keeping him on a  _ leash,  _ Baek—” 

 

“Seriously, what is  _ with _ you two??” Baekhyun looks tired now, and shoves some snack bags into Sehun’s arms to lighten his own load, “I know you guys…  _ thoroughly _ dislike each other and all that, but can’t you at least  _ try _ to act like  _ human beings _ when you’re in public? The cashier couldn’t even take my order properly because of your obnoxious bickering!” 

All Sehun does is shrug, a hint of a smirk playing at his lips, “What can I say? Pissing him off is fun...” He then glances towards the arcade, where Jongin is busy leading a dejected Chanyeol and overconfident Jongdae out and back over to them. His eyes narrow when their gazes meet,

  
  


“...And he’s just so...  _ pathetic. _ ”

  
  


And maybe—  _ just maybe _ — Baekhyun is imagining things, but as he shifts his eyes back and forth between the two quarreling  _ children _ , he can’t help but feel like there may be an underlying layer behind all of this that neither of the two have discovered yet...

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun catches Sehun sizing Jongin up as the latter stomps past him with pink cheeks, handing his ticket to the collector—

  
  
  
  
  


... _ Not just yet _ .

  
  
  


———

  
  
  


As they file into the theatre, Jongin suddenly takes note of just how packed the place actually is. The screen is showing ads for new releases and gaming apps, but the cinema is loud with the conversations of excited moviegoers and their own cliques, chatting each other up to kill time before the lights dim. Finding an entire free row at this point is wishful thinking, and Jongin already knows that there’s no way in hell that they’ll find a place that will seat all 9 of them together. And what had started off as a team effort to stick together and seat hunt as one, quickly morphed into ‘first-come-first-serve’ race for finding  _ anywhere _ to sit at all.

 

Jongin stands dumbfounded as the others start to scatter. 

 

He sees Junmyeon grab for Jongdae and bolt towards the topmost row, finding 2 vacant seats right at the end of the aisle. Baekhyun gives a shout of ‘ _ 4 SEATER! _ ’ before him, Minseok, Chanyeol and Yixing are tripping over one another towards a small section of seats smack dab in the middle of the crowd. Jongin starts to panic then, 

 

“H-hey! Wait a second—!” 

 

He looks around frantically now, scanning for something,  _ anything— _ even a solo seat would be fine at this point. But just as he spots one, he already sees Kyungsoo making a mad dash towards it, and his shoulders slump in defeat. 

It wasn’t that Jongin had abandonment issues or anything of the sort, but looking out and seeing the rest of his friends already seated and enjoying themselves made him feel a little… 

  
  
  


“Hey, stupid,”

  
  
  


Jongin’s head snaps up then, and  _ of course _ , just a few rows up from where he was standing, was Sehun— face twisted in displeasure as he reluctantly pats the empty seat next to him. 

  
  


Oh, no. 

 

No, no, no, no, 

 

_ No _ .

  
  


Jongin grits his teeth, and starts looking at everything and anything but at the  _ one _ person he’s been trying to avoid since getting here. He knows people are staring at him now, and he probably  _ does _ look like an idiot— but if there is any way for him to get out of sitting next to  _ him _ , then he’ll take it. 

And just as he considers keeping his pride, saying ‘ _ fuck it’ _ and just leaving the theatre entirely, Baekhyun stands from his seat and bellows for the entire audience to hear,

  
  


“For fucks sake, Jongin, just sit with him!”

  
  


Immediately, Jongin curls in on himself, half of the theatre turning in their seats to look straight at him—

  
  


_Thanks for the support, Baek._ _Really_.

  
  


He tries to make himself as small as possible as he shuffles awkwardly over to where Sehun is still holding a seat for him, and plops himself down next to him with a scowl. 

Why does the world love to torture him so?

  
  


“Remember how you told me to say things to your face?”

  
  


Jongin almost jumps out of his skin when he suddenly feels Sehun’s breath against his neck, the theatre lights dimming out to leave them in darkness. He shrinks away, hissing back at him now that everyone has gone quiet and the pre-film trailers are starting to play, “Can you _not_ do this right now?? We’re in public.” Jongin keeps his eyes on the screen, even if he isn't absorbing anything he hears or sees. Sehun jeers,

 

“Oh? So because we’re surrounded by strangers, all of a sudden you wanna act like you’re pure and have a conscience?  _ How cute _ .”

 

Jongin grinds his teeth behind his lips, because Sehun is still right by his ear and he feels  _ violated _ and  _ gross _ and even if the movie hasn’t started, he knows he won’t be able to keep his sanity if it keeps on like this for the next 3 hours. He breathes roughly through his nose, “ _ Shut up _ , Sehun.” 

 

“What, are you scared of what I’m gonna say?” 

Jongin can hear the smirk in his voice, “I didn’t realize you thought so highly of me—”

 

“Oh, get over yourself!” The brunet whips his head around to glare at him, hardly able to keep himself quiet. Sehun is way too close, their noses almost knocking, and he can feel the heat of the blond’s breath against his lips.  _ Disgusting _ . “Considering how often you go out of the way to belittle me, it seems more to me like you’re just desperate for my attention.” Sehun snickers with a shake of his head— such a fucking  _ snob—  _ and reaches up to chuck Jongin under his chin with his index finger,

  
  
  


“Keep dreaming.”

  
  
  


And the way Sehun sits back in his seat and proceeds to act like Jongin doesn’t even  _ exist _ has the tanned male reeling. 

  
  


“I can’t.  _ I can’t—! _ ” 

  
  


Jongin practically shrieks as he rises from his seat, a stream of shushes following after him as he storms his way out of the theatre. He’s sure he hears someone call out to him, but he can’t be bothered to acknowledge them.

He barely makes it outside before there’s a tug on his sleeve, pulling him back inside. And assuming the worst, Jongin jerks away with a bark, “ _ Fuck off, Sehun! _ ”

  
  
  


“... _ Sehun.. _ ?”

  
  
  


When the brunet turns to face his pursuer, he’s shocked to see Baekhyun standing there instead. The elder looks puzzled, raising an eyebrow as he slowly lets Jongin go, “Why did you think I was—” He sees the beginnings of a flush rising in Jongin’s cheeks, and decides it would be best if he didn’t draw attention to it. He’ll just… ask him about it later. “...Where are you going? The movie just started—” Feeling awkward and embarrassed, Jongin averts his gaze.

 

“I-I don’t feel well. So I’m going back home.” 

 

Baekhyun looks crestfallen, his shoulders slumping in disappointment, “Oh...b-but—” Jongin just shakes his head and backs away, “Sorry, Baek. We can watch it together some other time, yeah?” 

As he turns to leave, the elder grabs him again. Baekhyun’s pretty sure he has a feeling he knows what’s going on. 

And he’s going to fix it. 

 

“Okay, okay! Fine. But—.... we need to talk. When I get back?”

 

And this isn’t the first time that Baekhyun has said that they needed to talk about something inconspicuous— but for some reason, he feels strangely uneasy about it this time. Still, he nods, but says nothing more as he stuffs his hands in his pockets and heads home.

  
  
  
  


———

  
  
  
  


“What the fuck, what the fuck,  _ what the fuck _ —”

  
  
  


After returning to the apartment, Jongin spent the next few hours completely enveloped in his own thoughts, pacing back and forth in his bedroom with a lour. 

  
  
  


_ Sehun _ … 

  
  


Why the fuck did he think that  _ Sehun _ would chase after him, of all people?! 

  
  


And more than that,

  
  


Why did he almost feel...  _ disappointed _ at the fact that he  _ didn’t _ ? 

  
  
  


Jongin throws himself down on his bed, covering his face with one of the pillows and muffling a scream into the casing. None of this made sense. He  _ hated _ Sehun— more than coffee, more than sleepless nights, more than literally  _ anything and everything _ else in the world.

  
  


_So_ _what the fuck?_

  
  


He tosses the cushion aside and stares up at the ceiling, forlorn. He had to stop thinking about it. He can already feel the pit of his stomach twisting at the thought of Baekhyun overthinking what had happened and confronting Sehun about it— which in turn would just give Sehun more ammunition to degrade him with. He sighs, and runs a shaky hand through his hair, but his thoughts are interrupted when he hears keys jingling and the front door clicking open. 

 

“Jonginnieeee~ I’m back!”

 

The brunet sits up with a weak smile— maybe whatever Baekhyun had wanted to talk to him about would ease his mind a bit. Usually, the impromptu conversations Baekhyun proposed were about everything and nothing all at once, and Jongin gradually found himself looking forward to their spontaneous chats. More often than not, they helped him unwind.

He hauls himself off of his bed and out to the main room to greet him,

  
  


“Hey, how was the movie? I thought you guys were gonna—”

  
  


As Jongin rounds the corner to the living room, he stops dead in his tracks when he sees who’s standing by the door.

  
  
  


It’s Baekhyun— obviously, because he was the only other one with a key. 

But he wasn’t alone.

  
  
  


_ Sehun _ was with him.

  
  
  


Jongin’s brief look of shock immediately morphs into a bitter grimace, and he looks Sehun over in disgust, “What the hell is  _ he _ doing here—”

 

“Wow, even in your own home, you can’t be cordial. You really are something, Jongin.”

 

The brunet doesn’t pay the blond any mind as he redirects his attention to Baekhyun, who’s twiddling his thumbs with an awkward smile, “ _ Why. Is. He. Here? _ ” The elder then gives a laugh, and scratches at the back of his head, “Well, you see— this is… what I wanted to talk to you about, actually...!” Jongin’s face scrunches in confusion, and he shifts his gaze over to Sehun, who’s busy studying the interior decor of their apartment, like there’s absolutely  _ nothing wrong _ with the situation at hand. The tanned male points accusingly at the blond, 

  
  


“You wanted to talk to me… about  _ him?! _ ” 

  
  


He sees the corner of Sehun’s lips twitch with an oncoming smirk, and he feels his temper flare anew. It’s like he knows something that Jongin doesn’t, and it’s driving him  _ insane _ . Baekhyun steps forward and rests a hand on the younger’s shoulder, “Well, yes? But I need you to hear me out! Because I think I may have, ah—” He pauses and glances over to Sehun, who’s wearing his leer with pride now, “Ah...a  _ suggestion _ , that could help you guys overcome this little vendetta, so that we can all hang out in peace without you two  _ ruining _ everything for everyone else!” The smile on Baekhyun’s face as he says that sends a bit of a chill down Jongin’s spine, but he shrugs the elder’s hand off regardless,

  
  


“I  _ don’t want _ to get along with him. I have no time to waste on people who put no effort into trying to respect me—”

  
  


“B-but, that’s why I wanted to talk to you! Sehun’s already on board!” 

  
  


At this, Jongin whips his head around, eyes wide and disbelieving. “...What?” He shifts his gaze over to Sehun for a split second— his smile gone now. Baekhyun then leads the brunet over to the couch, “You may want to sit before I tell you, though, because I already  _ know _ you’re gonna overreact.” Reluctant, Jongin lets himself be sat down, and he shifts his eyes between the other two uneasily. Baekhyun gives Sehun one final look before words start to spill from his lips without filter,

  
  


“I think you guys should fuck it out.”

  
  


And he says it so quickly that Jongin is sure that he must’ve misheard him. But the way the elder eyes him so expectantly makes it crystal clear that he actually  _ did _ say what he thought he said.

  
  
  


_ What…? _

  
  
  


“Y-you…. _ you what? _ ”

  
  


Baekhyun blinks, and repeats himself without fault. “...I think you guys should fuck it out. Y’know, get rid of the tension. By fucking. Hate sex, if you will.”

The colour completely bleeds out of Jongin’s face, and now he feels like he can’t look at Sehun  _ at all _ . 

  
  


So… Baekhyun already discussed this with Sehun…

  
  


...And he  _ agreed? _

  
  


_ What the fuck? _

  
  


Jongin shoots up from the couch, “ _ Are you out of your mind?! _ A-as if I would  _ ever _ — w-with  _ him _ , of all people!” The brunet crosses his arms over his chest, shaking his head like a petulant child. “There is  _ no way  _ I’m sleeping with a self-entitled  _ fuckwad _ like him!” And the tanned male starts to walk past them, aiming to lock himself in his room until Sehun leaves, when the aforementioned grabs him by his shoulder to stop him,

 

“Look. As fun as hating you is, it gets exhausting sometimes. And life’s too short for me to waste my precious time and energy always arguing with you,” Jongin dares to look up at him, and he’s not sure why, but the challenge in Sehun’s eyes has his heart pounding against his ribs. “Besides, I’ve only ever said that you were stupid and annoying. I never once said that you were ugly.”

 

And though the ‘compliment’ is backhanded and comes off as more of an insult than anything else, he does have to admit that Sehun has a point. And he...guesses that he  _ kinda _ feels the same way.

Sehun wasn’t a bad looking guy himself. And yeah, sure, maybe Jongin found himself staring at the blond’s arms a little longer than he needed to when he wore one of his unnecessarily tight polo shirts— but that didn’t change the fact the Jongin hated him!

The brunet was just about to open his mouth to rebuttal when Baekhyun interjected,

  
  


“See?! Sehun wants to make amends! So stop acting like a child and  _ get your fuck on! _ ”

  
  


And again, before Jongin can get a word in, Baekhyun snatches up his jacket and bolts out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

  
  
  


Leaving just the two of them.

  
  
  


But with this new realization and bestowed knowledge running through his mind, Jongin suddenly finds himself feeling more skittish than annoyed with it all. How did it come to this? 

  
  


Maybe now wasn’t the time to mull such a thing over, however, because suddenly he feels Sehun’s chest against his back, the palms of his broad hands slipping around his hips and holding him tight. He gasps, spine going rigid when he feels Sehun’s lips against his ear for the second time that day— although, this time, the situation is  _ entirely _ different.

  
  


“So? Are we gonna do this or not?”

  
  


The tone of Sehun’s voice has Jongin’s breath hitching, a whine getting lost in his throat when the taller’s hips push forward to press against his ass. The blond slowly trails a hand down to palm at the brunet’s crotch, carefully eyeing Jongin’s blissed out face as the latter tries to keep himself quiet. “I might hate you, but I’m not gonna take advantage of you. So say it, yes or no?”

 

Jongin frightens himself with how quickly he nods, and breathes out a raspy, “Okay,” before Sehun takes to pressing fully against him, his large hands surprisingly agile as they move to unzip his trousers, “Good.”

 

The brunet gnaws at his lower lip, trying to keep himself from giving Sehun too much of a reaction when the younger’s hand finally slips past the hem to meet skin. The blond gives a low whistle when he discovers that Jongin had gone commando, and a bright flush floods into the older male’s cheeks. Sehun chuckles, 

“Be honest. Who did you wear these for, really?” 

Jongin already knows he’s referring to his leather pants, because even though they’re going through with this, Sehun is  _ still _ the asshole he’s always been, and he’s never going to let him live this down. Jongin scowls and looks away, “I-I don’t think that’s any of your business—” 

Sehun reaches up then and grabs his jaw, turning Jongin’s face towards him,

 

“You know, you’re cuter when you keep your mouth shut.”

 

And Jongin is just about to fire back when Sehun suddenly pulls him closer, and slots their lips together in a forceful kiss. The brunet lets out a weak groan, his shoulders sagging when Sehun slips his tongue into his mouth and curls it around his own. Usually, Jongin would find something like this to be completely vile and ultimately off putting. But for some reason, this time, even though Sehun is the one doing it, its…. oddly arousing. 

 

He gives a strangled moan when he feels a sudden pressure on his cock, hips spasming as they try to buck forward and pull away from Sehun’s tricky hand all at once. He breaks away from the other’s lips with a gasp, staring up at him with hazy eyes, “F-fuck, Se—..n-nngh…” The younger male smirks, moving his hand over Jongin’s length a little more firmly, “What? Can’t let go of your pride long enough to say my name? Even though I’m making you feel so good...” Jongin trembles against him, knees buckling as Sehun circles his thumb around his cockhead, and he drops his head back against a broad shoulder, 

 

“Sh-shut up, you—a-ah!”

 

Jongin yelps when Sehun suddenly grabs his wrist and throws him down against the couch. He stares up at him red-faced, and the taller man grins as he crawls on top of him, “I’ll just fuck it out of you then.” The brunet gives an embarrassed scoff— how can he say something like that so casually? In a failed attempt to keep his composure, Jongin looks away, “Y-yeah right. As if you’d  _ ever _ be good enough to—” The tanned male gives a startled gasp when Sehun abruptly grabs his thighs and drags him closer, maneuvering his legs to wrap around his waist. And Jongin feels a cold sweat trail down the back of his neck when the blond leans in close and hisses by his ear,

  
  


“Is that a challenge?”

  
  


Suddenly, Sehun’s mouth is against his throat, biting and licking at the skin with the obvious intent to leave bruises. Jongin whines as he unconsciously bares his neck, his hands tugging at the parts of Sehun’s clothes that he could reach, “N-nh—d-don’t leave any marks—!” He feels Sehun chuckle against the dip of his shoulder, just before sucking the skin into his mouth and biting down. Jongin writhes, a cry breaking from his lips as he pounds a fist against Sehun’s back, “Y-you— f-fucking—!” The suction of the blond’s lips makes his skin prickle, and he already knows that once it bruises, it’ll probably end up being the size of a small _island,_ and Baekhyun was going to have a _field_ _day_ teasing him about it.

 

The longer Sehun sucks, the more boneless he feels, and he lets his pounding fist fall back against the sofa with a small whimper, “A-asshole…” Sehun finally backs off, and Jongin immediately takes note of how puffy and red his lips are now. He watches the way the blond’s tongue darts out to moisten them, and they curl up into a sneer,

  
  


“Oh sorry, couldn’t hear you.” And in an annoyed wave of rage, Jongin lifts a hand to slap him— but Sehun catches his wrist easily, and pins it back down against the couch. He laughs, “I think that’s enough foreplay, yeah?”

  
  


Jongin gives a whine when Sehun lifts his legs and starts tugging his pants off, the leather sticking to his heated skin. It’s a bit of a fight to get them off entirely, but once he does, he throws them across the room with woeful abandon. He looks frustrated. “Jesus fuck… they make your ass look great, but in this case, they’re a total fucking boner-killer.” 

And Jongin almost laughs, but that  _ hardly _ seems appropriate now that Sehun is in the midst of spreading his legs and pushing his knees up to his shoulders— leaving him completely exposed. He bites his lip and looks away. Being laid out for him like this was… kind of embarrassing.

And Sehun takes  _ everything _ in, staring at Jongin’s sex a little longer than most would consider normal or necessary— before  _ giggling _ .

  
  
  


“....You… you shave…?”

  
  
  


Jongin’s entire body goes hot from embarrassment. 

Flustered, he reaches down, cupping his hands over his  _ areas _ to cover himself up, “S-s-so what?! I-is—is there something wrong with that...?!”

While the brunet was busy trying to explain himself, Sehun’s grin widened. Usually, he would find Jongin’s complaining to be grating and just plain obnoxious. But in a situation like this…

  
  


It was actually…  _ really _ fucking cute.

 

Sehun quickly sinks down, shoving the other’s hands out of way as he leans forward and drags the flat of his tongue up over his entrance, relishing in the squeal that the elder lets out in response. Jongin squeezes his legs shut around Sehun’s head instinctively, “Fuck,  _ fuck _ , wait—!” A whine breaks from his lips as the younger forces his thighs apart again, and flicks his tongue over his rim once more. The blonde sits up a bit, and licks his lips as they lock eyes,

  
  


“That’s  _ adorable _ .”

  
  


And Jongin doesn’t understand why, but his heart starts to go ballistic after he hears that.

  
  


He dares to hold Sehun’s gaze as the taller man sinks down again, and gives a shaky moan when the younger starts to lap hungrily at his puckered muscle. His body twitches with pleasure, and he tries his hardest to keep himself from rocking his hips in time with the motions of Sehun’s tongue, “Ahh— S-Se—!” He stops himself just before crying out, bringing a hand up to bite his knuckles—

 

He wasn’t going to let Sehun win so easily. 

 

The blond gives a curious hum, as if he knew what Jongin was thinking, and proceeded to slither his tongue into him without warning. Jongin’s body jerks in shock, 

 

“F-Fuck, Se—a-ahn—”

 

The brunet reaches down to thread the fingers of one hand into Sehun’s hair, and clasps the other across his mouth, smothering his cries. 

This was proving to be…  _ way _ harder than he’d first anticipated.

He muffles a wild string of moans against his palm, his chest heaving as he tries to breathe only through his nose. He can feel Sehun’s tongue sliding around inside of him, rubbing against his walls and occasionally trusting in and out in quick bursts that had him arching away from the couch. 

 

He feels a solid pressure building in his gut, his balls tight but heavy, and his cock standing straight against his stomach— Sehun was driving him absolutely  _ crazy _ , but he  _ refused _ to let it be known. 

He shakes his head, tugging at Sehun’s hair to ease him off, “St-stop, stop— it’s—t-too much…” At least Sehun wasn’t a big enough dick to ignore him this time. 

The blond sits back on his haunches, and licks his lips again as he slides a hand down to unbuckle himself. He watches Jongin with a smirk, the elder’s blatantly aroused face feeding his ego generously.

  
  


“I wonder how long you’ll last…”

  
  


Jongin lays limp as he bites his lower lip, eyes running hungrily over Sehun’s physique as he undresses, and he releases an unconscious moan when the blond tugs his shirt up over his head. Upon realization, though, he slaps his hands over his mouth.

  
  


_ ….Did he seriously just....? _

  
  


His face flushes crimson, the knowing grin on the younger’s face leading him to internally curse himself for his inability to keep his composure. But could you blame him, really?! Like yeah, he hated Sehun, and Sehun was a _total_ _prick,_ but… 

  
  


He was, unarguably, a  _ sexy _ prick.

  
  


Sehun chuckles, “Y’know, I’m starting to question if you ever  _ legitimately _ hated me in the first place.” 

And Jongin scoffs as he follows Sehun’s movements, glaring as the younger shifts to hover over him again, “Yeah, you wish.  _ You’re  _ the one who wanted to make amends—” The brunet gives a startled whine when the blond suddenly grabs his jaw and draws him closer, their lips a hair’s width apart, 

 

“Are you saying you aren’t enjoying this…?” 

 

He murmurs, eyes locked with Jongin’s as he trails his free hand up along his hip, and slips his fingers up under Jongin’s shirt. He watches the brunet’s eyes flutter and mouth flounder as he rolls one of his nipples between his thumb and index, “Because another part of you says otherwise…”

 

Jongin’s body jerks and he gives a strangled moan when Sehun releases his jaw and retracts his hand, reaching down instead to flick the head of his cock. Jesus, why did everything he did to him have to be so  _ degrading _ ? The brunet grits his teeth, fighting to keep his hips from bucking upwards to gain more fiction, “I-I didn’t... I never said I wasn’t...” Then the blonde grins, and the way he kisses Jongin this time around has the tanned male blushing and fidgeting— it feels too intimate, and it’s making him kind of nervous. 

Sehun pulls away with a laugh, 

  
  


“I guess I shouldn’t keep you waiting any longer then, right?” 

  
  


He sits back once more, and wriggles his slacks down until they pool around his thighs. Jongin can’t help his curiosity as he fixes his gaze on the obvious tent in Sehun’s boxers, and visibly swallows.

  
  


_ Just… how much was he packing down there? _

  
  


And it’s as if Sehun could read his mind, because in the next moment, he slides his hand past his waistband to reveal his cock— and Jongin’s throat goes dry.

  
  


Well,  _ fuck _ .

  
  


The brunet gulps, licking at his lips subconsciously; Sehun was…  _ extremely _ well endowed.

  
  


His eyes run up the thick, curved shaft, the mushroom tip smooth and reddened with arousal. He can already see precum beading at the tip, and he really wants to lick it off— but it would be weird to ask that, right? Jongin doesn’t realize he’s staring— or  _ whining _ — until Sehun leans forward to smack him on the cheek, 

“Hey, pay attention. I always figured you’d be a cock slut, but I’m not gonna let you suck me off if you just lay there and whimper like a bitch in heat.”

 

Ah. He almost forgot _ ; _ this was  _ Sehun  _ he was dealing with.

 

“W-would you shut up...? I-I never said I wanted to, anyway...” Despite the fact, Jongin sits up and shoves him back, trying his hardest not to look eager as he slides off the couch and drops to his knees between Sehun’s thighs. The brunet wastes no time as he releases a shaky sigh, and leans forward to suck the head of Sehun’s dick into his mouth. Had his mouth been free, he would’ve laughed at the pathetic groan that Sehun wheezed out as a result, but he suddenly feels hands in his hair, and the blond starts fucking his throat without giving him even a second to adjust.

 

Immediately, Jongin gags, and he starts slapping at Sehun’s thigh in desperation because he  _ can’t fucking breathe _ . The younger pays him no mind, though, and even has the nerve to hold his head more firmly as he starts thrusting his hips like a savage.

Jongin’s eyes start to well up with tears and his chest hitches from a lack of air, Sehun’s balls smacking against his chin. God, he felt so dirty, letting Sehun use him like this. He gurgles, eyes starting to cross as he loses all focus and control— he  _ knew _ Sehun was an asshole, but would he seriously just let him suffocate by choking on his dick instead of just being civil and letting him  _ breathe _ ?!

 

Sehun keeps his rhythm for far too long, Jongin’s arms already having gone limp at his sides as a mix tears and spittle drip from his chin. His eyes have started to roll back, and he’s honestly surprised at himself for having lasted this long,  _ despite _ choking and almost passing out. When Sehun finally pulls out, Jongin reels back and gasps for air, hacking and coughing as thick globs of saliva and precome spill from his lips and onto the floor. He glares at the younger, but the glassiness of his eyes greatly decreases its effect. He wants to be mad, he  _ really _ does— but honest to god, he’s probably more turned on now than he’s  _ ever _ been in his entire life. “S-Seriously, you’re such a—”

  
  


“Prep yourself.”

  
  


Jongin flinches when Sehun reaches into the back pocket of his jeans and tosses him a small, clear bottle. He fumbles to catch it, staring up at the other with wide eyes as he continues, “In that chair over there,” He orders, pointing at the recliner near the corner of the room, “I’m gonna watch. And I don’t want you to stop until  _ I _ tell you to.”

 

_ But that’s so… _

 

“D-don’t tell me what to do…asshole...” Jongin sputters, in spite of standing up on weak legs and moving to do exactly as Sehun said anyway. He sits himself down and immediately locks eyes with the blond seated across from him, but he quickly averts his gaze. 

Sehun was just trying to embarrass him, he’s sure of it.

Jongin swallows and carefully lifts his legs to hook them over either arm rest, putting himself on full display. A bright pink blossoms in his cheeks as he uncaps the bottle of lube and slathers his fingers with it— Sehun is watching him so intensely… he’s not sure if he can do this. 

He reaches down with a trembling hand, gently prodding at his rim and allowing his eyes to flutter shut with a sigh, circling the puckered muscle a few times to get himself wet—

  
  


“Hey, hey, open your eyes. I want you to look at me while you fuck yourself.”

  
  


Now Jongin knows for a  _ fact _ that Sehun is trying to embarrass him. 

  
  


The brunet forces himself to lock eyes with him again, and he immediately feels like curling in on himself under Sehun’s intimidating gaze. He tries  _ so _ hard not to look away, a whine getting lost at the back of his throat when he gently presses his index finger inside, and his thighs twitch against the armrests, “S-se—...I… I can’t—”

 

“You can, and you  _ will _ . Eyes on me.”

 

_ Fucking asshole _ . Jongin is trembling from head to toe as he wiggles a second finger in, and steadily begins to scissor himself open. Sehun’s attention never waivers, and even when Jongin’s eyes start to get hazy, the blond snaps at him to stay focused, clearly impatient— if the hand furiously stroking his erection was any indication, anyways.

 

“Hey, lift your shirt. I wanna see everything.”

 

The brunet gives a weak groan, and slowly lifts his shirt with his free hand. He places the hem in his mouth and holds it up with his teeth, and the moan that Sehun lets out proves to be… rather encouraging.

 

Jongin manages to get four fingers inside— at Sehun’s demand— the movement of his hand erratic and messy as he thrusts his digits in and spreads them wide. He’s panting and drooling and feels so needy that he almost,  _ almost _ begs Sehun to just get over there and fuck him into oblivion— 

  
  


But the blond beats him to it.

  
  


“That’s enough, come here,” 

  
  


The younger pats his thigh, and an embarrassed noise sounds at the back of Jongin’s throat.

It was about fucking time. 

His legs wobble as he stumbles towards him, finally tugging his shirt off as he lets Sehun pull him into his lap. The blond wastes no time as he reaches behind the elder to grab handfuls of his bottom, and spreads Jongin’s asscheeks to accommodate him. He grins at the way Jongin twitches and whines for him, and locks eyes with the brunet as he thrusts his hips upwards to finally sheath himself inside of Jongin’s slick heat. 

 

Jongin’s back arches as he throws his head back with a scream, his hands fumbling back to stabilize himself against Sehun’s knees. He appreciates the way Sehun slides his hands up and down his sides to distract him from the pressure, even leaning forward to kiss at his chest and flick his tongue over his nipples. It helps a fair amount, but Sehun is  _ huge _ , and Jongin is honestly surprised that he was able to fit himself inside all at once.

 

“You good?”

 

Sehun murmurs against his collarbone, fingertips tickling his skin as he dances them up and down along his spine. Jongin’s chest hiccups with his breaths, his body trembling as he tries to adjust to being  _ so _ full— it wasn’t like Jongin was a virgin or anything of the sort, but he can honestly say that Sehun may be his…  _ biggest _ obstacle, thus far. He tries to nod, but he’s not sure if he manages to coherently, “A-aah,  _ uh-huhh— _ “

 

“Let’s make this easier for you, yeah?”

 

Jongin gives a frightened yelp when Sehun wraps his arms around his waist and stands up, and the brunet instinctively loops his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. The sudden shift in gravity forces Sehun’s cock even deeper inside of him, and Jongin’s arms shake as he tries to keep his hold on the blond’s shoulders, “F-fuck, Sehun— w-what’re you—“

 

The taller jostles him slightly, shifting his hold from his waist to the backs of Jongin’s thighs, and Jongin can’t help the wail he lets out when Sehun’s cock slams into him again, “Se-Sehun—!?”

 

“Where’s your room?”

 

Jongin isn’t sure if he tells him or not, because his thoughts are _so_ fucked up he can’t even _breathe_ properly— but he feels soft, cool bed sheets against his back as Sehun lays him down, and seals their lips in a thirsty kiss. The blond gives a slow, firm roll of his hips, and it has Jongin whimpering and keening.

  
  


Okay. He wins.

  
  


He fucking wins.

  
  


“S-Sehun... p-please…”

  
  


And honestly, Jongin thought that Sehun would take this opportunity to laugh or rub his begging in his face— but he does nothing of the sort. 

To his surprise, Sehun just smiles, and gently lifts his chin to press another lingering kiss to his lips.

 

This was weird. This was  _ really _ weird, but—

 

Jongin would be lying if he said he hated it.

 

As the kiss carries on, Jongin threads his fingers in Sehun’s hair, daring to pull him closer— kiss him deeper. A moan gets lost in his throat when Sehun gives a sudden deep thrust, and Jongin digs his nails into the other’s scalp. He breaks from the younger’s lips, “S-Sehun—…  _ Sehun _ …” They lock eyes, and the blond seems to understand what Jongin is trying to convey. And he chuckles,

 

“Right, right.  _ Hate Sex _ , got it.”

 

Jongin bites his lip to keep himself from smiling— okay, so maybe making amends wasn’t so terrible, after all. 

He readies himself when he feels Sehun’s hips retract, only the tip of his cock still inside of him, and he holds the other’s gaze as Sehun grabs his waist— and starts fucking into him without restraint. Jongin screams,

 

“ _ Sehun!! _ ”

 

His sobs echo between the walls, the force of the blond’s thrusts causing the bed to rock violently beneath them. His moans jitter everytime Sehun’s hips slap against his ass, and his hands skitter about to find purchase—

Now  _ this _ , this was more like it. 

He whines when the taller male grabs his wrists and pins them down, and continues to pound into him like Jongin was nothing more than a hole for him to fuck. The brunet’s eyes start to roll back into his skull, Sehun’s rhythm rampant and vicious, and when the blond abruptly angles his hips, Jongin’s entire body rattles from the sudden assault on his prostate,

 

“G-God, oh— _ God _ — _! _ ”

 

“Nice nickname you’ve got for me there,”

 

Sehun gives a breathy laugh as he says that, but he cuts off into a groan when Jongin clenches around him, hips stuttering off tempo. The tanned male digs his heels into the small of Sehun’s back, forcing him closer and deeper than before,

 

“J-just shut up and fuck me! I’m so close,  _ p-please—! _ ”

 

And Sehun gives nothing more than a feral growl before hooking Jongin’s legs over his shoulders— and continues fucking into him like a rabid beast. The new angle has Sehun hitting his prostate with pristine accuracy, the overload of stimulation enough to bring tears to Jongin’s eyes. “Fuck, fuck _ , fuck _ — _ Sehun _ — _! _ ” He wails and thrashes under him, hands flying up to press flat against the headboard so that he wouldn’t smash into it with the strength of Sehun’s thrusts. He stares up at Sehun with wet, hooded eyes— he sees the focus, the strain, all the effort the blond is putting into bringing him to the edge, and he can tell now that he’s also on his final stretch.  To draw him closer to his climax, Jongin clenches, and can’t help his smile when Sehun hunches forward with a stuttered moan, completely bending him in half.

 

It backfires, though. Because as a result, Sehun is forced even  _ deeper _ into him, and suddenly Jongin’s breaths turn shallow— his chest heaving before he tosses his head back with a shout, body convulsing as it ripples with his orgasm.

 

“ _ Sehun!! _ ”

 

His entire body stiffens, long spurts of sticky cum shooting out over his chest and stomach. And it only takes a handful of thrusts before Sehun is following suit. He can feel the younger’s girth pulsing inside of him as he comes, and if he wasn’t so blissed out, he probably would’ve cursed at him and called him a prick for it, because cleaning cum out of his ass was  _ never _ a fun experience. But it’s the last thing on his mind as Sehun slowly lowers his legs from his shoulders, before proceeding to collapse on top of him. Jongin flinches and groans, and tries to nudge him off, “Hey, y-you’re still inside…it’s s-sensitive…” A pout shapes his lips when all Sehun responds to him with is a breathy chuckle, and his shoulders jolt when the blond gives another experimental thrust, 

 

“S-Sehun—!”

 

“Hah, sorry, sorry. You’re just… you look cute like this, I couldn’t help it.”

 

Jongin tries to keep himself from flushing when Sehun grins at him, and he reaches up to push his face away with his palm, “Y-you’re embarrassing. Don’t say things like that—”

He’s promptly cut off, however, when Sehun grabs his hand and laces their fingers together, before leaning down and capturing his lips again. 

The way Jongin melts into the kiss brings a smile to Sehun’s lips, and he dares to rock his hips into the brunet again, slowly, as to not cause him anymore discomfort.  Jongin’s breath hitches as he moans, and he breaks the kiss to glare up at him.

 

Oddly enough, he feels a lot less self-conscious under Sehun’s usually judgemental gaze— perhaps he’s even finding comfort in it now— and the two of them start to laugh when Jongin drags the younger down into a bear hug and wraps his legs around his waist. His voice is soft as he talks against Sehun’s ear,

  
  


“...Amends made?”

  
  


Jongin squeals and starts to wriggle when Sehun suddenly bites and tugs at his earlobe, the blond snickering as he pins him down,

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

“Amends made.

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

————

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

When Baekhyun comes home later that night, he’s not at all surprised by the array of clothes that are scattered about the living room, a smirk stretching across his lips. Well, that was a good sign. Slipping off his shoes, he carefully sneaks down the hall, and presses his ear to Jongin’s bedroom door. He doesn’t hear anything inside, so he assumes they two of them must be fast asleep— he did give them a good,  _ long _ while to work things out, after all. 

He heaves a sigh, feeling triumphant,

 

“Ah, Byun Baekhyun, you’ve outdone yourself yet again~”

 

He snickers to himself as he heads to his own room, pushing the door open with a smile—

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

A smile that quickly disappears when he sees an entanglement of pale and tanned limbs laying on  _ his _ bed.

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

“ _ SERIOUSLY GUYS?! _ ”

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

————————————————————

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

It’s been just over a month since Jongin and Sehun have officially buried the hatchet, and to prove it to the remainder of their friend group, Baekhyun had set up yet another weekend outing— promising to the disbelievers that this time would be  _ far _ more enjoyable than the last.

 

They decided to just hit up a mall this time around, and just spend time putzing about and eating junk while ogling things they couldn’t afford. Jongdae had called Baekhyun lame for it, but was immediately deemed hypocritical when they’d arrived, and he immediately dashed off to find one of the electronic shops— claiming there was a game he’d been dying to get, but hadn’t because he didn’t want to come to the mall by himself.

 

The group of them were finally heading towards the food court to grab something to eat, after spending almost  _ 3 hours  _ looking for Jongdae’s stupid game. Baekhyun had been in a sour mood because of his hunger all afternoon, and he and Jongdae have been bickering back and forth the entire way to the seating area. Jongin and Sehun, who’ve been hanging back behind everyone else, can’t help but find humour in the irony of it all. The blond leans down to whisper in Jongin’s ear,

 

“Jesus, is this what it looked like when we were fighting...? Were we  _ this _ annoying?” Jongin tries to keep his giggles quiet, nudging Sehun in his side, “I mean— probably, yeah. But it’s funnier when it’s the two who are always preaching friendship that end up fighting,” 

 

Sehun chuckles, then abruptly draws away, trying not to smile when Kyungsoo casts a stray glance in their direction. Jongin takes note, and averts his gaze, shifting slightly away from the blond to not add suspicion. He can see Kyungsoo’s brow quirk inquisitively, but the elder turns back around quickly enough, seemingly indifferent. 

 

When he’s sure that all the attention is on the two bickering dwarves at the front of the pack, Sehun takes the chance to grab Jongin’s hand and drag him down into a small hallway, one leading towards an emergency exit. The brunet gasps as he’s shoved up against the wall, eyes wide in confusion,

 

“S-Sehu—”

 

Jongin is cut off when the taller male lunges forward and captures his lips longingly, and his shoulders sag in contentment. Had the mall not been mostly bare at this hour, Jongin may have scolded him for being so reckless, but that doesn’t stop him from slipping his arms up and around the younger’s neck. He chases the kiss when Sehun pulls away, looking up at him through his lashes with flushed cheeks,

 

“Soon, right? We can tell them soon, can’t we?” The blond murmurs, resting his forehead against Jongin’s. And Jongin only gives a giggle as he glances towards the head of the hall,

  
  


“I think they already know…”

  
  


Sehun whips his head around to see 7 shocked faces, peeking back at them from around the corner at the end of the corridor— and a sudden burst of hoots and hollers travel down the hall and echo around them. 

  
  
  
  


 

 

All Sehun manages is a laugh, before Jongin grabs his face, and pulls him into yet another smiling kiss.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

End.


End file.
